


life 「 ข้าพเจ้าดีใจที่ยังมีชีวิตอยู่」

by normal_q



Series: OPWeeklyth [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Fanfiction, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normal_q/pseuds/normal_q
Summary: neko’s part ผู้คนกล่าวขานกันว่าแมวนั้นมีเก้าชีวิต และนี่คือเรื่องราวของเจ้าแมวสีดำซึ่งถูกทอดทิ้งอย่างโดยเดียวมาตั้งแต่ชีวิตแรกจวบจนชีวิตสุดท้าย เพียงแค่เพราะเป็นสัญลักษณ์ของความโชคร้าย กระทั่งวันหนึ่งได้ถูกชายหนุ่มผู้มีนามว่า ‘โปรโตกัส ดี. เอส’ เก็บมาเลี้ยง ทำให้ชีวิตครั้งที่เก้าของเจ้าแมวดำผู้โชคร้ายได้รับชื่อใหม่ว่า ‘ซาโบ’
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Series: OPWeeklyth [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737805





	life 「 ข้าพเจ้าดีใจที่ยังมีชีวิตอยู่」

**Author's Note:**

> หลังจากเห็นหัวข้อสัตว์เลี้ยงแล้ว ฉันก็นึกถึง Kanojo to Kanojo no Neko ขึ้นมาทันที่เลยค่ะ นี่คงจะเป็นครั้งแรกที่ฉันตัดสินใจเขียนมุมมองที่ 1 ก็เป็นได้ แต่ปกติก็เขียนมุมมองที่ 1 เป็นตัวแทนของพล็อตก่อนจะเขียนภาพรวมใหม่อยู่แล้ว นี่อาจจะเป็นแนวงานใหม่สำหรับคนที่ติดตามฉัน ฉะนั้นฉันจึงหวังว่าทุกคนจะมีความสุขไปกับมันนะคะ

ตั้งแต่โบราณกาล— มนุษย์กล่าวขานกันว่าแมวนั้นมีทั้งหมด 9 ชีวิต

ข้าพเจ้าเป็นแมวที่ใช้ชีวิตมาแล้วทั้งหมด 8 ครั้งด้วยกัน ชีวิตปัจจุบันที่เป็นอยู่คือชีวิตครั้งที่ 9 หรือจะกล่าวอ้างว่าเป็นชีวิตครั้งสุดท้ายก็ไม่ผิดเพี้ยนนัก

ข้าพเจ้าเป็นแมวที่มีเส้นขนสีดำ และถูกใส่ความว่าจะนำพาความโชคร้ายมาให้ผู้เลี้ยงดู ฉะนั้นชีวิตก่อนหน้าจึงไม่ค่อยดีเสียเท่าไรนัก พอได้มีโอกาสใช้ชีวิตมาหลายต่อหลายครั้งความชินชาเข้าเกาะกินหัวใจของข้าพเจ้า ถึงอย่างนั้นเมื่อตระหนักได้ว่าเหลือชีวิตให้ใช้อีกเพียงหนึ่งชีวิต ภายในกายของข้าพเจ้ากู่ร้องไม่ยอมรับความอยุติธรรมของชีวิตขึ้นมาเสียดื้อ ๆ

ด้วยเหตุผลเช่นนั้นเองข้าพเจ้าจึงเริ่มเรียกร้องความสนใจเช่นเดียวกับที่ทำสมัยใช้ชีวิตแรกอีกครั้ง— ข้าพเจ้าส่งเสียงร้องเหมียวยามเมื่อเห็นมนุษย์เดินผ่านไปมา ขณะที่ร่างกายของสกปรกมอมแมมเนื่องจากต้องขุดคุ้ยหาอาหารจากถังขยะมาประทังชีวิตที่หิวโซ ความปรารถนาที่อยากจะมีชีวิตแสนสบายคงเป็นจริงได้หากอดทนรอคอยเวลา

เวลาผ่านไปวันแล้ววันเล่า ฤดูกาลหมุนเวียนผ่านจากฤดูใบไม้ผลิสู่ฤดูร้อนอบอ้าว แมวจรจัดเหมือนกับข้าพเจ้าถูกเก็บไปเลี้ยงดู และมีมนุษย์ให้เรียกว่าเจ้าของ ขณะที่ข้าพเจ้าต่อสู้กับอากาศร้อนระอุอย่างโดดเดี่ยว และไร้วี่แววสมปรารถนา แสงแดดจ้า เสียงของเจ้าจั่กจั่น จะอย่างไรเสียข้าพเจ้านอนขดตัวอยู่ในลังกระดาษแห้งกรังเหม็นหึ่งโดยมีเสาไฟสูงเป็นร่มกันแดด

ข้าพเจ้าไม่ชื่นชอบอากาศร้อนอบอ้าว ทว่ามันก็ดีกว่าอากาศหนาวจัดมากทีเดียวเชียว เพราะอากาศหนาวทำให้ร่างกายของข้าพเจ้าสั่นไหว ไร้เรี่ยวแรงตามหาอาหาร และอยู่เหนือกว่าอากาศหนาว คือหยดน้ำที่ร่วงหล่นมาจากท้องฟ้าสีหม่น มันทำให้ลังกระดาษของข้าพเจ้าชื้นแฉะในบางครั้งลังกระดาษที่ข้าพเจ้าใช้นอนก็ถูกทำให้เปื่อยยุ่ยไป

ในวันที่ท้องฟ้าสีครามของฤดูร้อนโปรยหยดน้ำลงมาสู่เบื้องล่างโดยไม่มีสัญญาณตั้งเตือน— ข้าพเจ้ายังคงอาศัยอยู่ในลังกระดาษอย่างน่าเวทนา ส่งเสียงร้องเหมียว ๆ ดึงดูดความสนใจจากมนุษย์จิตใจโหดร้ายที่ไม่แวะพักสายตามามองดูข้าพเจ้าแม้แต่น้อย ข้าพเจ้าในยามนี้รู้สึกสิ้นหวังขณะเดียวกันก็รู้สึกสมเพชตนเองเป็นอย่างมาก

คันร่มสีแดงกางออกกว้างเป็นร่มเงาอยู่เหนือหัวของข้าพเจ้า กลิ่นหอมของเครื่องเทศกระจายฟุ้งในอากาศคละกับกลิ่นสนิมของสายฝนมาจากชายหนุ่มผู้มีเรือนผมสีดำเหมือนกับสีขนของข้าพเจ้า มนุษย์เบื้องหน้าส่งเสียงทักทายเบา ๆ ก่อนจะเอ่ยถามว่าอยากไปอยู่ด้วยกันไหม แน่นอนว่าคำตอบคือตกลง ข้าพเจ้าส่งเสียงออกไปสุดใจ แม้จะทราบเป็นอย่างดีว่าไม่มีทางที่มนุษย์จะเข้าใจมันได้

และข้าพเจ้าถูกอุ้มเข้าสู่อ้อมแขนกลิ่นเครื่องเทศของชายหนุ่มผู้จะได้มาเป็นเจ้าของของข้าพเจ้า

สายฝนยังคงกระหน่ำตกลงมา ในยามนี้มันเหมือนกำลังส่งเสียยินดีให้กับความปรารถนาตลอด 9 ชีวิตของข้าพเจ้า —ห่างไกลออกมาจากสถานที่ที่ข้าพเจ้าเคยอาศัยอยู่ ที่พักใหม่อยู่เบื้องหลังกำแพงเหล็กสู่ตระหง่า มันเปิดออกกว้างให้เห็นพื้นที่ขนาดใหญ่ ทว่ากับเงียบเหงาเกินบรรยาย ต่อจากนี้… ที่นี่จะเป็นบ้านของนาย ชายหนุ่มเอ่ยบอกด้วยแววตาที่เปี่ยมความแน่วแน่ ปล่อยข้าพเจ้าลงจากอ้อมแขนสู่พื้นนุ่มนิ่มที่ไม่เคยได้สัมผัสมาก่อน มนุษย์อุ้มแขนเจ้าขึ้นอีกครั้งโดยมีผ้าขนหนูโอบอุ้มตัวของข้าพเจ้าเอาไว้ ก่อนจะนำผ้าขนหนูมาห่อตัวของข้าพเจ้า ซับหยดน้ำออกจากเส้นขน และพูดคำที่ไร้ความหมายด้วยน้ำเสียงอ่อนโยนซ้ำไปซ้ำมา

“ซาโบ” —และนี่คือชื่อของข้าพเจ้า

* * *

หลังจากวันนั้นชีวิตของข้าพเจ้า และชายหนุ่มได้เริ่มต้นขึ้น

แสงอาทิตย์ลอดผ่านผืนผ้าม่านสีครีม นาฬิกาปลุกส่งเสียงร้องในเวลาเดิมเหมือนอย่างทุกวัน น้ำหนักของเตียงถูกกด ก่อนที่เสียงครืด และแสงแดดจ้ายามเช้าสาดส่องไปทั่วทั้งห้อง เผยให้เห็นพื้นที่กว้างซึ่งแคบลงถนัดตาเนื่องจากการมีอยู่ของสัตว์เลี้ยงเฉกเช่นข้าพเจ้า

ชายหนุ่มจัดการกับกิจวัตรประจำวันของตนเองอย่างเช่นทุกที เมื่อเข้าห้องน้ำเพื่อล้างหน้า แปรงฟัน จัดการไรขนบนใบหน้า เมื่อเขาเข้าห้องน้ำเขามักจะหยิบสมาร์ทโฟนเข้าไปด้วยเสมอ ในช่วงเวลานั้นเองข้าพเจ้ายังคงนอนอุดอู้อยู่บนเตียงนุ่ม และแอบฟังการสนทนาจากปลายสายโดยไม่ส่งเสียงร้องใด ๆ

ปลายสายนั้นถูกเรียกด้วยชื่อที่เหมือนกับข้าพเจ้า แตกต่างเพียงแค่น้ำเสียงที่ใช้เรียกเปี่ยมไปด้วยอารมณ์ที่มากมายเสียจนไม่อาจบรรยายออกมาให้เป็นคำพูดได้ จากที่ใช้ชีวิตอยู่ภายในห้องแห่งนี้มาเป็นระยะเวลาหนึ่งเดือน จากการกระทำของมนุษย์เพศชายของทั้งคู่ มันไม่เกิดจริงเลยหากจะบอกว่ามันคือความสัมพันธ์แบบที่มีชื่อเรียกว่าคนรัก

หลังจากสมาร์ทโฟนดับลง ชายหนุ่มมักจะถอนหายใจ และแสดงใบหน้าเศร้าสร้อยอยู่เสมอ หน้าที่ของข้าพเจ้าคือกระโดดลงจากเตียงเข้าไปคลอเคลียเพื่อปลอบโยนความเจ็บปวดภายในใจของมนุษย์ แม้ว่าตัวข้าพเจ้าจะไม่เข้าใจมันเสียเท่าไรก็ตาม เพราะว่าข้าพเจ้าเป็นเพียงแค่แมวเท่านั้น

“อรุณสวัสดิ์ซาโบ” ชายหนุ่มเอ่ยบอกด้วยน้ำเสียงอ่อนโยนพร้อมรอยยิ้มบางเบา ก่อนจะย่อตัวลงใช้ฝ่ามือหยาบกระด้างสัมผัสเส้นขนของข้าพเจ้าด้วยความเอาใจใส่ ยกร่างกายของข้าพเจ้าเข้าสู่อ้อมแขน และเดินออกจากห้องน้ำไปโดยปล่อยสมาร์ทโฟนทิ้งไว้บนอ่างล้างหน้าเช่นนั้น

เหมียว~

ข้าพเจ้าส่งเสียงเรียกอย่างไม่มีต้นสายปลายเหตุเมื่อถูกวางลงบนเบาะรองนั่งแสนสบาย ถาดอาหารซึ่งมีคราบตกค้างจากวันก่อนถูกนำไปชะล้างให้สะอาด เช็ดจนแห้งไม่เหลือคราบใด ๆ ก่อนที่อาหารสำหรับแมวถูกเทลงบนถาดเป็นอาหารเช้าของข้าพเจ้าเหมือนกับที่ผ่านมา

ชายหนุ่มหยิบรีโมทขึ้นมาเปิดโทรทัศน์ —รายการทำนายดวงยามเช้ากับคุณโอฮาสะเข้าสู่ช่วงบอกไอเท็มนำโชคประจำวันพอดิบพอดี ชายหนุ่มเดินเข้าห้องครัวไป ปล่อยให้ข้าพเจ้าทานอาหารเช้าพร้อมกับรายการโทรทัศน์เบื้องหน้าที่ไม่อาจละความสนใจไปได้

กลิ่นหอมฟุ้งของเครื่องเทศมากมายกระจายไปทั่ว อาหารเช้าถูกจัดเตรียมลงกล่องอย่างประณีต ข้าพเจ้าละความสนใจจากถาดอาหาร เดินไปยังห้องครัวพร้อมส่งเสียงเรียกเป็นการออดอ้อนของอาหารแสนอร่อยจากชายหนุ่ม เสียงหัวเราะเบา ๆ ล่องลอยไปบนชั้นบรรยากาศ ตะเกียบไม้คีบเอาทาโกะจากกล่องอาหารปล่อยลงตรงหน้าของข้าพเจ้า

ข้าพเจ้าสามารถรับประทานมันได้ทันทีโดยไม่รู้สึกร้อนลิ้น ความอร่อยกระจายอยู่ทั่วโพรงปาก ส่งเรียกร้องขอเพิ่มเติมอย่างห้ามไม่อยู่ ทำให้ถูกชายหนุ่มเอ็ดด้วยน้ำเสียงที่ระรื่นหู ข้าพเจ้าเลียนิ้วของชายหนุ่มเพื่อลิ้มรสเครื่องเทศที่ตกค้างบนฝ่ามืออย่างออดอ้อน

“โอเค ๆ อีกแค่ชิ้นเดียวนะซาโบ”

เหมียว~

ทาโกะอีกชิ้นถูกแบ่งปันมาให้แก่ข้าพเจ้าพร้อมสัมผัสนุ่มนวลไล้ไปตามเส้นขนสีดำสนิท สำหรับข้าพเจ้าแล้วไม่มีมนุษย์คนใดดีเลิศไปกว่าชายหนุ่มเบื้องหน้าได้อีก

มนุษย์ไม่สามารถใช้ชีวิตอยู่ร่วมกันกับสัตว์เลี้ยงได้ตลอดเวลา ข้าพเจ้าทราบเรื่องนี้เมื่อสมัยที่ยังใช้ชีวิตครั้งที่ 3 อยู่ เจ้าแมวเพศเมียสีขาวสะอาดสวมปลอกคอมีจี้เป็นประกายระยิบระยับหลุดออกมาจากบ้านได้เล่าเรื่องราวเกี่ยวกับสิ่งที่เรียกว่าการไปทำงานของมนุษย์ให้ข้าพเจ้าฟัง เบื้องหลังกำแพงเหล็กบานใหญ่ที่ถูกเปิดออก และปิดลงในช่วงระยะเวลาสั้น ๆ พร้อมกับการหายไปของชายหนุ่มนั้นทำให้ข้าพเจ้ารู้สึกหวาดกลัวในคราแรก ก่อนจะแปรเปลี่ยนเป็นรอคอยการกลับมาอย่างเคยชินแทน

เวลาผ่านไปอย่างเชื่องช้าในยามที่ข้าพเจ้าต้องรอคอยในช่วงเวลานั้นข้าพเจ้ามักจะเดินไปรอบ ๆ เพื่อค้นหาสิ่งใหม่ ๆ ฆ่าเวลาเล่น อันที่จริงบ้านของข้าพเจ้ามีกรอบรูปอยู่เยอะมาก ทั้งแบบแขวน และแบบตั้งคละต่างกันไป รูปส่วนใหญ่มักจะเป็นรูปของชายหนุ่มกับใครอีกคนที่ข้าพเจ้าไม่เคยเห็นหน้าค่าตามาก่อน

ใครอีกคนที่ว่าเป็นชายหนุ่มเช่นเดียวกับเจ้าของของข้าพเจ้า ต่างที่มีเรือนผมสีสว่างขยับเป็นคลื่นสวยงาม ใบหน้าของทุก ๆ รูปเปี่ยมไปด้วยรอยยิ้มกว้างสดใสราวกับไม่เคยได้รับความเลวร้ายจากโลกใบนี้ถาโถมใส่ ใบหน้าที่เปี่ยมไปด้วยความสุขนั่นเป็นสิ่งที่ข้าพเจ้าไม่อาจเข้าใจได้

บ้านของข้าพเจ้าไม่ได้มีห้องนอนแต่เพียงห้องเดียวเท่านั้น —ข้าพเจ้าค้นพบห้องนอนอีกแห่งเมื่อไม่กี่สัปดาห์ก่อน มันเป็นห้องนอนที่ขนาดกว้างพอ ๆ กับห้องนอนของชายหนุ่ม และข้าพเจ้า มันอยู่ในสภาพเรียบร้อยพร้อมรอคอยการกลับมาของใครบางคน ภายในหอมกลิ่นมวลดอกไม้อย่างน่าอัศจรรรย์ ข้าพเจ้าชอบห้องนอนแห่งนี้เป็นอย่างมาก แต่ชายหนุ่มมักจะพาข้าพเจ้าออกห่างอยู่เสมอ

เมื่อชายหนุ่มไม่อยู่ข้าพเจ้ามักจะอุดอู้อยู่ในห้องนั้นเสมอ ๆ กระทั่งท้องฟ้าเปลี่ยนเป็นสีส้มแดงข้าพเจ้าจึงออกมายืนอยู่บริเวณหน้ากำแพงเหล็กสูงตระหง่าเพื่อต้อนรับการกลับมาของเจ้าของ

เสียงกึกดังขึ้นเบา ๆ พร้อมกับประตูที่เปิดออกกว้าง กลิ่นเครื่องเทศมากมายติดอยู่บนร่างกายของชายหนุ่มทำให้ข้าพเจ้าส่งเสียงต้อนรับออกมาด้วยความยินดีเช่นเคย กลับมาแล้ว ชายหนุ่มตอบกลับข้าพเจ้าพร้อมสัมผัสแผ่วเบาไปตามเส้นขน ไม่ว่าจะเมื่อไรฝ่ามือหยาบกระด้างมักจะอ่อนโยนอยู่เสมอ

และในวันถัดมา

แสงอาทิตย์ลอดผ่านผืนผ้าม่านสีครีม นาฬิกาปลุกส่งเสียงร้องในเวลาเดิมเหมือนอย่างทุกวัน น้ำหนักของเตียงถูกกด ก่อนที่เสียงครืด และแสงแดดจ้ายามเช้าสาดส่องไปทั่วทั้งห้อง เผยให้เห็นพื้นที่อยู่อาศัยระหว่างมนุษย์และแมวได้เป็นอย่างดี

ชายหนุ่มจัดการกับกิจวัตรประจำวันของตนเองอย่างเช่นทุกที สมาร์ทโฟนถูกหยิบเข้าไปด้วยเมื่อต้องเข้าห้องน้ำเพื่อล้างหน้า แปรงฟัน จัดการไรขนบนใบหน้า เสียงสัญญาณของปลายสายดังติดต่อกัน ก่อนจะถูกแทนที่ด้วยเสียงทักทายสดใสเหมาะสำหรับยามเช้า และในช่วงเวลานั้นเองข้าพเจ้ายังคงนอนอุดอู้อยู่บนเตียงนุ่ม แอบฟังการสนทนาของชายหนุ่มและคนรักโดยไม่ส่งเสียงร้องใด ๆ

“ซาโบ คิดถึงนายจังเลย”

(ฉันเองก็คิดถึงนายเหมือนกันเอส)

แม้ชายหนุ่มจะเอ่ยเรียกชื่อของข้าพเจ้าด้วยน้ำเสียงซึ่งเปี่ยมไปด้วยอารมณ์มากมายที่อัดแน่นรวมกันจนเกินขีดจำกัดของการบรรยายให้ใครสักคนได้รับรู้ แต่จริง ๆ แล้วมันไม่ใช่การเรียกชื่อของข้าพเจ้าหรอก ฉะนั้นข้าพเจ้าจึงไม่ส่งเสียงตอบกลับใด ๆ

หลังจากสมาร์ทโฟนดับลง ชายหนุ่มมักจะถอนหายใจ และแสดงใบหน้าเศร้าสร้อยเหมือนทุกวันที่ผ่านมา ข้าพเจ้าอดนึกสงสัยไม่ได้ว่าในช่วงเวลาที่ข้าพเจ้าไม่อยู่ชายหนุ่มจัดการกับตัวเองเช่นไร ถึงอย่างนั้นหน้าที่ของหน้าที่ของข้าพเจ้าคือกระโดดลงจากเตียงเข้าไปคลอเคลียเพื่อปลอบโยนความเจ็บปวดภายในใจของมนุษย์ แม้ว่าตัวข้าพเจ้าจะไม่เข้าใจมันเสียเท่าไรก็ตาม เพราะว่าข้าพเจ้าเป็นเพียงแค่แมวเท่านั้น

“อรุณสวัสดิ์ซาโบ” ชายหนุ่มเอ่ยบอกด้วยน้ำเสียงอ่อนโยนพร้อมรอยยิ้มบางเบา ก่อนจะย่อตัวลงใช้ฝ่ามือหยาบกระด้างสัมผัสเส้นขนของข้าพเจ้าด้วยความเอาใจใส่ ยกร่างกายของข้าพเจ้าเข้าสู่อ้อมแขน และเดินออกจากห้องน้ำไปโดยปล่อยสมาร์ทโฟนทิ้งไว้บนอ่างล้างหน้าราวกับเป็นสิ่งของไร้ราคา

เหมียว~

ข้าพเจ้าส่งเสียงเรียกอย่างไม่มีต้นสายปลายเหตุเมื่อถูกวางลงบนเบาะรองนั่งแสนสบาย ถาดอาหารซึ่งมีคราบตกค้างจากวันก่อนถูกนำไปชะล้างให้สะอาด เช็ดจนแห้งไม่เหลือคราบใด ๆ ก่อนที่อาหารสำหรับแมวถูกเทลงบนถาดเป็นอาหารเช้าของข้าพเจ้าเหมือนกับที่ผ่านมา

ชายหนุ่มหยิบรีโมทขึ้นมาเปิดโทรทัศน์ —รายการทำนายดวงยามเช้ากับคุณโอฮาสะเข้าสู่ช่วงบอกไอเท็มนำโชคประจำวันพอดิบพอดี ชายหนุ่มเดินเข้าห้องครัวไป ปล่อยให้ข้าพเจ้าทานอาหารเช้าพร้อมกับรายการโทรทัศน์เบื้องหน้าที่ไม่อาจละความสนใจไปได้

กลิ่นหอมฟุ้งของเครื่องเทศมากมายกระจายไปทั่ว อาหารเช้าถูกจัดเตรียมลงกล่องอย่างประณีต ข้าพเจ้าละความสนใจจากถาดอาหาร เดินไปยังห้องครัวพร้อมส่งเสียงเรียกเป็นการออดอ้อนของอาหารแสนอร่อยจากชายหนุ่ม เสียงหัวเราะเบา ๆ ล่องลอยไปบนชั้นบรรยากาศ ตะเกียบไม้คีบเอาไข่ม้วนจากกล่องอาหารปล่อยลงตรงหน้าของข้าพเจ้า

ข้าพเจ้าสามารถรับประทานมันได้ทันทีโดยไม่รู้สึกร้อนลิ้น ความอร่อยกระจายอยู่ทั่วโพรงปาก ส่งเรียกร้องขอเพิ่มเติมอย่างห้ามไม่อยู่ ทำให้ถูกชายหนุ่มเอ็ดด้วยน้ำเสียงที่ระรื่นหู ข้าพเจ้าเลียนิ้วของชายหนุ่มเพื่อลิ้มรสเครื่องเทศที่ตกค้างบนฝ่ามืออย่างออดอ้อน

“กินเก่งแบบนี้แกจะอ้วนเอานะซาโบ”

ไส้กรอกอีกชิ้นถูกแบ่งปันมาให้แก่ข้าพเจ้าพร้อมสัมผัสนุ่มนวลไล้ไปตามเส้นขนสีดำสนิท สำหรับข้าพเจ้าแล้วไม่มีมนุษย์คนใดดีเลิศไปกว่าชายหนุ่มเบื้องหน้าได้อีก

หลังจากที่ทุกอย่างเสร็จเรียบร้อยชายหนุ่มได้เดินผ่านกำแพงเหล็กตั้งตระหง่าน และออกสู่โลกกว้างโดยปล่อยข้าพเจ้าให้อยู่ภายในบ้านเพียงลำพังอีกครั้ง

ในวันนี้ข้าพเจ้ายังคงอยู่ภายในห้องที่อบอวลไปด้วยกลิ่นมวลดอกไม้ฟุ้งกระจาย ขณะเดียวกันเองก็มองสายฝนที่โปรยลงมาผ่านบานหน้าต่างที่มีไอน้ำเกาะอยู่เนื่องจากอุณหภูมิที่ลดลงจัด นับจากฤดูร้อนที่ถูกเก็บมาเลี้ยง ฤดูใบไม้ร่วงพึ่งจะเริ่มต้นได้ไม่นานนัก

เสียงกึกดังขึ้นเบา ๆ ทำให้ข้าพเจ้าสะดุ้งตกใจ และรีบก้าวเท้าออกจากห้องนอนหลับอย่างเร่งรีบโดยไม่ลืมส่งเสียงร้องต้อนรับการกลับมาของชายหนุ่ม ทว่าเมื่อข้าพเจ้ายืนอยู่ตรงหน้าประตูสิ่งที่เห็นกลับไม่ใช่เจ้าของของข้าพเจ้า แต่เป็นใครบางคนที่คุ้นเคยอย่างดีจากรูปภาพภายในบ้าน

มนุษย์เรือนผมสีอ่อนมีรอยยิ้มเล็ก ๆ ประดับอยู่บนใบหน้า รอบตัวมีกระเป๋าขนาดใหญ่หลายใบเปียกชื้นด้วยสายฝนวางอยู่บริเวณหน้าทางเข้าบ้าน ข้าพเจ้าทำอะไรไม่ถูกนอกจากส่งเสียงร้องเหมียวอย่างไร้เดียงสา

“ว่าไงเจ้าเหมียว ฉันซาโบนะ”

มนุษย์ผู้มีชื่อเดียวกับข้าพเจ้าเดินเข้ามาหาด้วยร่างกายที่เปียกปอน โอบอุ้มข้าพเจ้าแนบอกพร้อมสัมผัสเส้นขนด้วยความอ่อนโยนแบบเดียวกับผู้เป็นเจ้าของ ชายหนุ่มคนนั้นพาข้าพเจ้ามายังห้องนอนซึ่งอบอวลไปด้วยกลิ่นมวลดอกไม้ ตอนที่ข้าพเจ้าถูกอุ้มอยู่ก็ได้กลิ่นแบบเดียวกันมาจากชายผู้นี้

ข้าพเจ้าถูกวางลงบนเตียงนอนโดยที่ยังคงได้รับสัมผัสอ่อนโยนไม่ห่าง กระทั่งมนุษย์ผู้นั้นผละตัวออกมาพร้อมกับผ้าเช็ดตัว และเสื้อผ้า หายเข้าไปข้างในห้องน้ำเพียงไม่กี่นาที เดินวุ่นไปรอบ ๆ บ้านของข้าพเจ้า ส่งเสียงเอะอะเล็กน้อยระหว่างนำกระเป๋าหลายใบเข้ามาในห้อง ก่อนจะทิ้งตัวลงโดยบนเตียงข้างกายข้าพเจ้าพร้อมเสียงหอบหายใจอย่างเหนื่อยล้า

“อีกนานแค่ไหนเอสถึงจะกลับมางั้นหรือ?” คนรักของชายหนุ่มเอ่ยถามข้าพเจ้าราวกับจะได้คำตอบอื่นนอกจากเสียงร้องเหมียว ถึงอย่างนั้นข้าพเจ้าก็บ้าจี้ตอบกลับไปด้วยเสียงร้องเหมียวที่มีแค่แมวด้วยกันเท่านั้นจะเข้าใจได้ เขาส่งเสียงหัวเราะเบา ๆ ไม่คลายสัมผัสอ่อนโยนที่ลู่ไปตามเส้นขน พร้อมกับพูดเจื้อยแจ้วไปเรื่อยกระทั่งข้าพเจ้าเหนื่อยจะฟัง และตัดสินใจนอนหลับไป

เสียงกึกดังขึ้นเบา ๆ ทำให้ข้าพเจ้าหลุดจากห้วงนิทรา ถึงอย่างนั้นข้าพเจ้ายังคงไม่อยากลุกออกจากเตือนในขณะที่อุณหภูมิลดต่ำลง ซาโบ เสียงของชายหนุ่มตะโกนเรียกชื่อซ้ำไปซ้ำมา ข้าพเจ้ายังคงไม่คิดจะขยับเพราะคงไม่ได้หมายถึงข้าพเจ้าแต่เป็นคนข้างกายเสียมากกว่า ฉะนั้นข้าพเจ้าจึงส่งเสียงร้องเพื่อเป็นการช่วยปลุกอีกแรง

คนรักของชายหนุ่มขยับตัวไปมา อุ้มข้าพเจ้าเข้าสู่อ้อมแขนด้วยสีหน้าที่ไม่สู้ดีนัก เรือนผมสีอ่อนเป็นคลื่นชี้ฟูช่างดูไม่ได้ ข้าพเจ้ากระโดดลงจากอ้อมแขนไร้เรี่ยวแรงไปหาเจ้าของอย่างเร่งรีบ แต่แล้วกลับโดนเอ็ดอย่างไม่ทราบต้นสายปลายเหตุเสียอย่างนั้น

“ซาโบ… ฉันบอกไปแล้วไม่ใช่หรือไงว่าห้ามเข้าไปในห้องนั้นน่ะ”

“นั่นคือห้องของฉันนะ ทำไมฉันจะเข้าไปไม่ได้กันเล่า” คนรักของชายหนุ่มปรากฏตัวขึ้นมาพร้อมส่งเสียงงึมงำต่อต้านการถูกเอ็ดของข้าพเจ้า มนุษย์ผู้มีเรือนผมสีเดียวกันกับเส้นขนของข้าพเจ้าแสดงสีหน้าประหลาดใจอย่างเห็นได้ชัด เรียกเสียงหัวเราะเล็ก ๆ จากคนรักไปอีก

“ฮ่า ๆ ยินดีต้อนรับกลับนะ แล้วก็… กลับมาแล้ว”

ข้าพเจ้าถูกอุ้มขึ้นมาอยู่ในอ้อมกอดของคนรักอีกครั้ง ชายหนุ่มผู้เป็นเจ้าของของข้าพเจ้าขยับเข้ามาใกล้ ใช้ท่อนแขนรวบเอวของคนรักเพื่อให้ร่างกายเข้ามาแนบชิดกัน กลับมาแล้ว ชายหนุ่มเอ่ยขึ้นพร้อมรอยยิ้มแห่งความสุขที่ข้าพเจ้าพึ่งจะเคยเห็นเป็นครั้งแรก

เหมียว~

ข้าพเจ้าส่งเสียงร้องเมื่อชายหนุ่มขยับเบียดเข้ามาในอ้อมแขนของคนรักที่อุ้มข้าพเจ้าอยู่ อีกทั้งยังแนบริมฝีปากลงบนข้างแก้มอย่างไม่อายสายตาแมวที่ใช้ชีวิตมาถึง9ครั้งอย่างข้าพเจ้า แม้จะรู้สึกเบื่อหน่ายกับการแสดงความรักเล็ก ๆ น้อย ๆ อย่างออกนอกหน้าของผู้เป็นเจ้าของ

ทว่าข้าพเจ้าดีใจที่ยังมีชีวิตอยู่


End file.
